


inthemorning

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, crack pair, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: morning can be annoying, but luckily daniel has a boyfriend who—even though he hogs his blanket—can be lovely sometimes.





	inthemorning

Daniel woke up to the chilly morning air. His chest was bare and he moved his hand up and down on it, trying to find the edge of his blanket that was supposed to be draped on him since last night, but there was nothing.

It made him feel mad and he sighed in annoyance. It meant that he had to open his eyes just to look for that goddamned blanket.

When he opened his eyes, the morning sunshine that supposed to shine brightly was luckily blocked by the ivory curtains of his window. He blinked his eyes and they quickly adjusted to the brighter environment. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the lump of (his) blanket right beside him. Clearly, there was something underneath it. And for a moment he wondered, but then a playful and knowing smile crept up his face.

He chuckled and slowly scooted closer to the lump. He placed his hand on it and slowly slid up to where the blanket ended and strands of brunet hair peeked from underneath it. Softly he touched the head and stroked it. He leaned closer and endearingly stared at the top of his boyfriend's head. His boyfriend who hogged his blanket all to himself.

Daniel let out a snort of amusement as he pecked the head once, then he dived for a long kiss on top of the head. He brought both of his arms around the comfortably tucked body and enveloped him in his embrace. He could hear a muffled annoyed whine from inside the blanket and it made him laugh even more. He wanted to annoy the shift out of Wooseok even more.

He sighed and draped himself over the smaller body beneath him. Sighing in content as he put all of his weight over the other man.

"Danieeeelll!!!" Wooseok groaned in protest and suffocation, but what he got back as a reply was Daniel's childish giggle.

"I swear to god!" And he tried to move himself and hopefully set himself free from Daniel's whimsical and unfunny morning joke.

Wooseok managed to pull the blanket down and breathed heavily. Despite the cold morning air, Daniel's bare chest was warm against his equivalently naked back. And the moment the blanket uncover his upper half, the first response Daniel did was to move his lips from the top of Wooseok's head to his nape. And a surprised moan  escaped from Wooseok's lips.

He buried his face on the pillow to muffle his voice as the warm and wet—damn Daniel for using his tongue too—kisses trailed down his bare shoulder  and back.

Slowly, he could feel something hard poking the small of his back from outside the blanket. He panicked when the thing grew bigger and if he didn’t try to escape now, everything would go down today. So he wiggled away from Daniel's hold.

Daniel could feel his struggling effort, so he released the poor man and got up from his position. He laughed as he watched his boyfriend scrambled to get up and snatched the blanket along with him to cover his naked body. Wooseok pulled the blanket up and tried to not let Daniel see any inch of his skin—or the younger man would try to re-enact the things they had done last night. And somehow he could still feel last night tingling sensation in his body as he remembered.

He rolled his eyes at how the other giggled childishly.

"If I don't remember that today I have an early shift, "Wooseok grunted.

And Daniel pouted. "Last night I secretly hoped you wouldn’t remember."

The slightly older one clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. His eyes scanned the room to look for his previously discarded clothes that he spotted on the floor along with Daniel’s shirt and tie.

"Your work tour is flexible," Wooseok mumbled as he jumped down from bed to gather his clothes, thinking of putting it in the laundry basket before shower. "Mine is stricter."

Daniel moved to the edge of their bed and put his feet on the floor. As the smaller man stood up with the gathered clothes in his hands, Daniel reached for his tiny waist and wrapped his arms around it. He rest his forehead over Wooseok's blanket covered back and put a hand over Wooseok's tummy, absentmindedly rubbing it.

"Let me go," Wooseok asked in a whiny whisper, putting his hand over Daniel's on his stomach and patting it.

"Let me drive you to the hospital?" Daniel said as he—reluctantly—let go of his boyfriend.

Wooseok took the moment to finally step away from the taller man and he turned around with a smug sweet smile on his face. Slowly stepping back towards where the bathroom was.

"I let you drive me crazy every time, why can't I let you drive me to work?" As he finished, he ran to the bathroom before Daniel had the chance to catch him.

He knew that Daniel wasn't fast enough in the morning. Daniel could only watch. He smiled and waited, until finally he got up to walk towards their kitchen.

As he pondered about what kind of breakfast he wanted to make for the both of them, he suddenly remembered he hadn't ask for Wooseok's sweet morning kisses.


End file.
